Zett Thunder
Zett Thunder is a tribute owned by Jabberjay78. He resides in District 7. His district partner is Giselle Sunburst. Zett is Jabberjay's 4th victor, and the fourth of Jabberjay's seven signature tributes. Information Skills: Archery, Swords, Axes, Climbing Trees, Staving off Hunger, Stealth Weaknesses: Mutts, Losing Friends, Dealing with Careers, Avoiding and making traps Strategy: If the arena has trees: Climb a tree and stay on the treetops at all times, leaping back-and-forth from tree to tree in a similar manner to that of Rue in the 74th Hunger Games. If arena has no trees: Make an alliance with Giselle and also another nice person. The alliance will support each other but will not hesitate to fight other tributes Personality: Has an electric personality. Very happy, friendly, and funny. However, when the situation calls for it, he can be very serious and very determined. He always does what is right and is a very good friend. History: Lived in District 3 with his two parents and his older brother. His brother was reaped and won the games, but defied the Capitol in the process. The Capitol attacked the family, managing to kill Zett's parents. His brother escaped, taking Zett with him to District 7 and changing his name and appearance. There, Zett's brother gave him specific training to win the games in case he was ever reaped. Even though he hates the Capitol, he is smart enough not to rebel against them for fear of being attacked. Favorite POV's Clove1001's 325th Hunger Games "ZETT!" The cry cuts through the valley to the edge of the woods. "ZETT! HELP!" There's only one person who knows me. One person who could be calling for my help. "I'm COMING, GISELLE!" I scream. I run up the valley hills towards the forest and it's harder than it looks. Only the thought of Giselle, trapped and wounded at some Career's hands keep me pushing forward. "ZETT!" She's crying now, I can hear her piercing wails break the cool night air. The sweat pouring down my face is almost blinding me as I reach the forest. "Giselle!" I cry. "Zett..." I barey catch my name, just above a whisper. I reach her just in time to see Skar Skkull pulling his sword out of her left lung. Without thinking, I tackle him. I'm aware of the cannon firing, then somehow Skar's sword ended up in my hands and I slice down on his neck. I hold Giselle in my arms and it looks like she's sleeping. I know she's not going to be sleeping anymore. Or breathing even at all. I watch my tears drip down onto her face for a long time, listening to the moaning of the boy dying a few feet away. At last the cannon fires and I know Skar is dead and I'll have to move on. I'm so filled with sadness that Giselle is gone. Also other emotions. Rage and hate for the boy from District 2, for the Capitol who put us all here. But a more soothing, calm feeling keeps my mind clear, keeps me sane. Love, I think. Yes. Love, for Giselle and Giselle only. For a minute, there is no noise. Then the calming night sounds break the silence, but I am somewhat glad. Games Clove1001's 325th Hunger Games: 1st out of 24 (3 way tie) After Victory After returning from the games, he held a secret memorial for Giselle in District 7. He eventually got over her and married a girl who looked remarkably like her and they had two children. Both children were girls and were named Giselle and Ryley, in honor of two of Zett's friends from the games. He became a mentor along with Tree Summer, a job he completely despised. His older brother led a rebellion group and attacked the Capitol three years after Zett's victory, and was killed. Although Zett hates the Capitol greatly, he is smart enough to obey and stay faithful. Category:Jabberjay78 Category:District 7 Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:14 year olds Category:Victors